


Leo Demidov Fluff Alphabet

by Higgles123



Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [17]
Category: Child 44 (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971034
Kudos: 8





	Leo Demidov Fluff Alphabet

**Activities - What do they like to do with their s/o? How do they spend their free time with them?**

The nature of Leo’s job means that he’s often under a lot of stress because it’s such an intense job. Quite often when he gets home, he finds it hard to switch off or wind down. Given that his wife his from the country, he enjoys getting out to the country with her where life somehow seems so much simpler than it does in the city. Somehow in the country he feels like there aren’t eyes and ears everywhere. He doesn’t even have anything specific he enjoys doing; just walks in the woods, watching her bake pies in the little cabin that they are staying in, smiling when she dives into the freezing cold river and swim around without a care in the world. When the two of them are in the city though, he enjoys sitting in the apartment with her and just talking, playing card games. He especially likes playing strip poker with her because he can read her face so well that she always ends up losing to him.

**Beauty - What do they admire about their s/o? What do they think is beautiful about them?**

Of course Leo thinks everything about his wife is beautiful, but her hair is one of the things he finds the most beautiful and the thing he noticed first about her. Her hair is the colour of the trees in the autumn; a rich copper colour that makes him feel warm just by looking at it.

**Comfort - How would they help their s/o when they feel down/have a panic attack etc.?**

She wouldn’t need to tell Leo if she was down or feeling panicky because he would know. He would be able to read it in her body language- one of the perks of his job. He wouldn’t ask her to talk about it because he knows if she wanted to then she would have. Instead, he will wrap his arms around her and just hold her tight, stroking her hair and kissing her head. He knows that’s all she needs and wants from him, and he won’t let go until he feels the tension leaving her body.

**Dreams - How do they picture their future with their s/o?**

Quite simply put, all Leo wants is a family of his own and happiness. He’s not certain they can get that completely living in the city, and his future wish is for them to move out into the country before the children are too old and ruined by the horrors of the city.

**Equal - Are they the dominant one in the relationship, or rather passive?**

Leo is the boss at work and therefore without even thanking about it, he expects to be the boss at home. And to an extent he is. His wife will allow him to be in charge with things like money, bills, problems they face due to where they live and the time of life in which they live. However, that’s it. When it comes to anything else, she expects to be consulted and expects to have her opinion taken into consideration. It was very hard for Leo at first because at work he rarely has his authority questioned, and when this slip of a woman who owns his heart would demand that he listen to her opinion, or put her foot down when she didn’t agree with him, it was a little frustrating. However, after that first time, when he found himself sleeping on the sofa because he had told his wife that his word was final, he soon realised that she was not to be trifled with.

**Fight - Would they be easy to forgive their s/o? How are they fighting?**

Leo can be quite quick to temper, and while his wife not so much, when she eventually loses it, she _really_ loses it. If Leo thought the sofa sleeping incident was bad enough, it was actually nothing compared to the time that she flat out refused to speak to him for three days, or the time she threw a teapot across the room when he annoyed her. On the whole though, Leo and his wife don’t tend to argue all that much because as I’ve said, his wife has quite a lot of patience.

**Gratitude - How grateful are they in general? Are they aware of what their s/o is doing for them?**

Leo is very aware of everything his wife does for him. He appreciates the small things she does; the every day things like ironing his uniform to perfection, or making him his favourite dinner when he’s had an awful day. Not a day goes by where he doesn’t feel blessed to have her in his life, and he often feels unworthy of her.

**Honesty - Do they have secrets they hide from their s/o? Or do they share everything?**

Due to the nature of Leo’s job, he can’t tell his wife much, if anything, about work. He wouldn’t particularly want to tell her about it all anyway. But work is the only thing he will keep secrets about. Of course, occasionally he keeps secrets about nice things like birthday surprises etc, but on the whole he and his wife have a very open and honest relationship.

**Inspiration - Did their s/o change them somehow, or the other way around? Like trying out new things or helped them overcome personal problems?**

100% his wife has changed him; and for the better! She’s taught him how to be less selfish and more than anything how to be less serious. She’s taught him how to appreciate the simple things in life, such as the beauty of the first snow fall in winter. Leo’s wife is very playful- perhaps because she comes from a big family and has lots of small nieces and nephews- and when they were first together, she would always make fun of how serious Leo was and she made it her mission to help him lighten up. He finds he smiles and laughs much more now than he ever did.

**Jealousy - Do they get jealous easily? How do they deal with it?**

Leo is extremely jealous and it took him a long time to realise that his jealously stems from his fear of rejection. No matter how much his wife tells him she loves him, he has an irrational fear that one day he will wake up and she will have realised how much better she can do than him. Sure, he has a good job and they have a nice apartment, but he knows that sometimes he works very long hours and can be away for up to a few weeks at a time. So when they’re out and someone seems a little over friendly with his wife, he can’t help but go crazy.

**Kiss - Are they a good kisser? What was the first kiss like?**

Leo met his wife when he was working on a case out in the country. He had seen her around the village a few times and he was rather taken with her. Unlike the rest of the young women in the village who either shied away from him in fear, or tried to flaunt their breasts in their tight little peasant dresses in the hope of finding some excitement in their mundane lives, she was different. She would smile sweetly and engage him in polite conversation. The day he realised he had feelings for her that went far beyond friendship was when she knocked at the lodgings where he was staying with a steaming hot dish of borscht and a homemade berry pie. She looked almost embarrassed when she explained that she had overheard him and his men talking earlier that morning about the terrible food in their lodging, and she decided to try and show him that not everyone in the village made such terrible food. After that, something unspoken between them had happened and they spent every spare moment Leo had together, walking in the woods and just talking about their lives. It was on the second occasion they spent together when his wife was talking about something sweet her nephew had done earlier that day that Leo just leaned forward and kissed her out of the blue. She was stunned for a moment but then she quickly kissed him back. 

**Love Confession - How would they confess to their s/o?**

It was the night before Leo had to leave for home when the two of them were spending their final night together under the stars. He didn’t want to leave her and he knew she didn’t want him to either. She began to cry when the sun started to come up and their time was over, and that was when Leo said it.

_“I love you, you know that? I don’t care if it’s too soon because I can’t help how I feel. I love you and when I come back for you, I will make you my wife.”_

**Marriage - Do they want to get married? How do they propose? What would the marriage be like?**

And he did come back and marry her. Less than a month later, he returned and they were married. There was something that he hated about the formality and coldness of the registry office but the party that the entire village threw for them after more than made up for it. It was nothing extravagant; just a simple buffet for everyone to enjoy and lots of dancing with traditional folk music. But to Leo it was perfect and he couldn’t take his eyes off of his new wife nor stop dancing with her.

**Nicknames - What do they call their s/o?**

_Zaika_ ; bunny, because when she is concentrating on something she twitches her nose like a rabbit and he finds it to be the most endearing thing in the world.

**On Cloud Nine - What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?**

Leo isn’t really one for massively showing his feelings; he’s quite hard to read oftentimes. However, the men he works with noticed a difference in him when they were out in the country. They’d make fun of him when he returned to the lodgings early in the morning after being out in the woods all night with her, and they would tease him for the soft and lovestruck look in his eyes. He would scowl but be unable to hide the twitch of his lips. Once he and his wife were married and they were living in the city, Leo found himself unable to hide his feelings when he was with her. If they went out to eat with friends, he wouldn’t be able to stop his eyes from softening when they looked upon her, nor could he stop his hands from reaching out for hers in front of everyone. In a strange way, he found himself strengthened by his ability to show his feelings for his wife.

**PDA - Are they upfront about their relationship? Do they brag with their s/o in front of others? Or are they rather shy to kiss etc. when others are watching?**

While Leo has no problem holding hands with his wife or even bringing her hand to his mouth for a kiss, that’s not to say he’s entirely comfortable with kissing her in front of everyone. It’s not that he doesn’t want to seem ‘soft’ in doing so, but more that when he kisses her he feels that it is a special moment between them and he doesn’t want to include other people in that moment by having them witness it.

**Quirk - Some random ability they have that’s beneficial in a relationship.**

It’s not really super beneficial to the relationship apart from that it makes his wife smile. Leo has a secret talent for drawing- especially cartoon style drawings. Whenever he goes away for a few days with work, his wife can be certain that he’ll have left some silly little drawings around the apartment for her; such as a picture of a cow mooing stuck onto the bottle of milk in the fridge, or stuck to the faucet in the bathroom is a cartoon picture of her shaving her legs in the bath and singing at the top of her lungs. It’s a really rather sweet quirk and not something anyone would expect from the usually serious Leo Demidov.

**Romance - How romantic are they? What would they do to make their s/o happy? Cliché or rather creative?**

Leo is very romantic in his own way. He soon realised that his wife wasn’t someone who cared for extravagant gestures and instead she prefers simple and more meaningful things. Leo loves to surprise her with things that remind him of her; especially things he has found during the day. For example a leaf that is the exact colour of her hair or a stone that is in the shape of a heart.

**Support - Are they helping their s/o achieve their goals? Do they believe in them?**

Absolutely! Leo believes that his wife can do anything she sets her mind to and if she wanted to conquer the whole of Russia he would help her. It turns out that the only thing she wants to do is to start a family with Leo, and he’s more than willing to support her in that endeavour!

**Thrill - Do they need to try out new things to spice out your relationship? Or do they prefer a certain routine?**

Probably because of being in the army, Leo rather enjoys routine. He doesn’t feel the need to spice up the relationship overly but that’s not to say that the routine they have in their marriage is dull. It’s abso-fudging-lutely far from boring…wink wink nudge nudge.

**Understanding - How good do they know their partner? Are they empathetic?**

Leo is fairly empathetic it has to be said, but occasionally he can be a little insensitive. Usually it’s if he’s in a bad mood over work or something else and he always feels bad for not being more considerate to his wife’s feelings.

**Value - How important is the relationship to them? What is it’s worth in comparison to other things in their life?**

Leo’s marriage is everything. Before he knew what it was like to love and be loved by someone, there was always just something in his life missing that he couldn’t quite understand what. The thought of ever being without her now is unbearable to even think about.

**Wild Card - A random Fluff Headcanon.**

Leo was walking home one evening when he heard a noise coming from an alleyway. A sort of mewling squeaking sound and when he went to look he found a box with two tiny kittens inside. It was freezing cold and he wondered how they were even alive given how small they were; they couldn’t have been older than a few weeks at most. Their mother was nowhere in sight so he did the only thing he could think of which was to bring them home. When he walked through the door, his wife was about the berate him for being late and ruining dinner but the second she saw the kittens her annoyance dissipated. She stayed up all night with the kittens, feeding them hourly with a little syringe and nestled them inside of her dressing to keep them warm and to stop them from crying all night. When Leo woke up in the morning to go to work, he found her fast asleep on the sofa with the kittens sleeping contentedly on her, and the syringes of milk still clutched in her hand. The kittens are now two years old and are the most spoilt cats anyone has ever known. Leo tried to pretend for a long time that he didn’t really care for them, but what he thinks his wife doesn’t know is that he gets up in the middle of the night to feed them treats. And if one of the cats is asleep on him, he won’t dare move in case he wakes them up. Basically the man who says he hates cats actually is secretly soft for his two felines.

**XOXO - Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?**

When it’s just the two of them, Leo is even more affectionate. He wants to be holding her and touching her constantly. He loves to have her sat on his knee while they listen to the radio or while she reads to him so that he can run his hands through her luscious hair and kiss her neck.

**Yearning - How will they cope when they’re missing their partner?**

When Leo is away, he becomes almost very withdrawn from the others in their spare time. When he isn’t with his wife he almost feels like he’s missing an arm and he pines for her terribly. He will lie in bed and just stare at her photo, tracing the outline of her and he’ll close his eyes and imagine she’s there with him.

**Zeal - Are they willing to go to great lengths for the relationship? If so, what kind of?**

There is nothing he wouldn’t do to show his wife just how much being married to her meant. He would gladly give away every material possession he owns; he’d donate his organs, chop off his limbs, anything. Absolutely anything at all.


End file.
